Broken Inside
by LightBender
Summary: Hinata's training isn't getting her anywhere. It's killing her.


**Broken Inside**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

**AN: **I don't agree with suicide in any way, so don't think that I do. Or that I am deranged or potentially suicidal myself. I just felt like this song fit that idea.

_I couldn't tell you   
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again _

"Why can't I get this stupid move right?" Hinata said despairingly aloud. It was night. She was practicing alone at the training grounds. "No matter how hard I practice, I can't get this stupid move right! I truly am worthless."

_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs  
_

Hinata slumped to the ground, staring at the ground. "Why did I think I could improve myself? I just can't. I'm so stupid! It was worthless to hope!"

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. She had tried so hard to improve, and yet, she made no headway what so ever. Everyday she tried her hardest and got nowhere. Every night, she trained until she couldn't walk a straight line and still, no success. It was so frustrating.

_  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside  
_

"I am so useless. Maybe it would be better if I just…" Hinata said quietly, taking a kunai from its sheath. She stared at the cool, blackness of the kunai. Gently, she stroked her index finger against its edge. Blood from her finger dropped to the ground.

_  
Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why)   
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind _

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

Hinata stared as blood dropped to the ground. It looked so strange. So, useless. Like her. It didn't fit into the world. Just like her. It might be missed when it was gone, but not really. It wasn't that important. Just like her.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

Hinata smiled slightly. This was it. Tears leaked from her eyes still, but these were tears of exhaustion. She was just so tired of living like she had been. So pointless and useless. Hinata lifted the kunai. Pointing it at her heart, she shivered with a mixture of nerves and a strange excitement. This was it.

_Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!)  
_

"Wait!" someone cried.

Hinata turned. There, running to her, was her cousin, Neji. He came over and grabbed the kunai from her before she could react.

"Don't," Neji instructed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hinata said, tears running down her face. "I'm useless. I can't get anything right!"

_  
She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside_

"Hinata, there are many people who will miss you here! You can't just kill yourself, because you're having problems. You just need help!" Neji said calmly.

"Why would you care? You hate me," Hinata retorted.

"I don't hate you. I disliked you because of where I am in the family. Your words during the Chunin exams are all true," Neji explained.

"But, but…" Hinata tried to say, but Neji interrupted her.

"You're doing great. I've been watching you train. You're improving. You're just having trouble; ask for help. It's not a crime to ask for help. It doesn't weaken you if you do. If you ask for help and continue training like this, you could be just as good as me. Maybe even better."

Neji straightened up. Grabbing Hinata's hands, he pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home."

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)   
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh_

As Neji helped Hinata home, she stared at the sky. Then, she said, "The sky is so beautiful today. I can't believe I didn't see it. Thank you, Neji. You've helped me."

"You're welcome."

"Would you want to help me?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I'd be happy to help you."

_Neji, you will never know how indebted I am to you. You saved me from a grave error. I will never be able to thank you enough, _Hinata thought as they walked through the cool night air. Stars twinkled overhead.


End file.
